rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Statecraft
'''Statecraft '''is am RPG system currently in the works. Basics Statecraft is a game of noble leaders and bloody wars, of furious arms races and peaceful trade. You may build an empire spanning a continent, or watch everything you’ve planned collapse in front of you. This game is separated into rounds, further separated into turns. In each round, each player fets one turn, on which they may make two normal actions, or one long-term action. They may make unlimited quick actions. Stats Statecraft is a game of nation building, as each player plays as one nation. There are five Primary Stats for each nation. During nation creation, each player has 22 points, which they can divide among the stats as they see fit. Stat modifiers determines the effectiveness of stat actions, and are calculated by dividing each stat’s score by 10 and rounding down. In the game, there are also four Secondary Stats. These are bought with 12 point buy. Technology Technology determines how advanced your civilization is, and should therefore be constantly boosted. For every five points of Technology you have, you gain one Innovation point. Innovation points are describe below. Stat actions: * Invention: roll a number of dice equal to your Morale modifier. Add to Technology. * Commercial Adaption: roll a number of dice equal to your Technology modifier. Add to Economy. This may only be done once per turn. * Weapon Adaption: roll a number of dice equal to your Technology modifier. Add twice this number to an unlocked branch of Military. * Spyware Adaption: roll a number of dice equal to your Technology modifier. Add this number to Espionage. * System Adaption: Roll a number of dice equal to your Technology modifier. Add this number to Infrastructure. Military Military determines the strength of a nation’s offensive and defensive organizations. There are several branches, all of which give bonuses when fighting on select terrains. When you start the game, you choose to place points in a Branch, not the base stat, which must be increased separately. Fortunately, for every stat point you place in a Branch during nation creation, its score increases by two. Army attacks by land, and is automatically unlocked for every player at the beginning of the game. Navy, Air Force, and Space Force branches must be earned through Innovations. Stat actions: * Recruitment: roll a number of dice equal to your Morale modifier. Add to Military base score. * Attack: Choose one area, either adjacent to your territory, or no more than 2 territories into neutral land from your territory. You are now attacking that territory. Roll a number of dice equal to no more than the sum of your Military and special Branch modifiers. This is your Attack score. Compare to your enemies Defense score. If you have exceeded it, then you take that territory, and take the accompanying Economy and Infrastructure from your opponent. This action costs Wealth equal to the amount of modifier you chose. * Defend: Notes * This system will be very skeletal, since it is designed to be universal, so therefore, many things about the system will be left plain, and it will be up to the players to create a interesting world. * This was partially inspired by the Total War system on GITP.